List of Bloopers
This is a list Of All The videos Not Just Bloopers Of videos From Brawler Day Videos (in order) Deleted Bloopers # Winter Races # Seasonal Races # The Search For Tails # The Ultimate Race # +#£ G/|+©# Glitch # Choa In Space ~ Pilot ~ # The F××× # Teels The Infanite Flying Fox Season 1 (2014-2015) # Shadows Adventure:When Shadows Bored # Super Sonic 64 Bloopers Trailer (link in Desc.) # Tails Carrier Parts 1-3 Coming Soon # Knuckles The Hater Part 1 Trailer (link In desc.) # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Da search 4 teels # Knuckles The Hater Part 2 trailer (link In desc.) # Sonic DX (Put into Public)(used to be #5 as unlisted video) # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Fun and Games I # Shadow Adventure! Pokemon Battle I # Chosen In Space Coming Soon (link In desc.) # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Tornado Problems # SADX Short: Sonics Shop # YTP - The GameCube is Cursed! (Friday the 13th Special) # Shadow Adventure! Alternate Universe Part 1 # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Robot Destroyer # YTP - Cutie Mark Crusaders found Marios Hammer # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Lost World (1st Year Anniversary) # YTP - Hotel Mario . phillips (Friday the 13th Special 2) # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Knuckles the Hater part 1 # YTP - Steven Universe Theme? # SADX Short: The Quicksand Game? # SADX Short: April Fools :P # SADX: ἔᾗᾄṩᾗ! (非常識な) UNO - Tribute.Jef Edition # Super Sonic 64 Bloopers: Welcome Inventation # Sonic The Derphog: Hey Shut Up Bultbrain... # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Stolen (Like a Retard) # YTP - The Gamecube Dubstep? (20 SUBS) # YTP - Patrock is Illuminati and Created 9/11 # Stop Motion Test - Robotniks Ride # SADX: Happy (Already Forgotten) 2 Month Pi π day (3.14159265359...) Anniversary :P # Sonic Adventure DX Bloppers: SS National Geograpic Channel # YTP - Teen Titans Opening Theme? # YTP - Geometry Dash Username 666 Attempts... or not! # SADX Short: Sonic's Night Terrors # YTP - 9 + 10 = 21 MLG # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: Fun and Games II.I # Sonic's Birthday Bash Intro # Sonic Adventure DX Bloopers: The Poisonous Mushroom... # Super Sonic 64: Mario Madness 4 Sonics Money #BBHMM (30 Subs Special) # Retarded Dreamcasting: Sanic R (Update To "The Ultimate Race") # SS64 Short: Happy Independence Day / 4th of July # SADX Short: Save 'N Da Animals and Stars # YTP - Retarded Dreamcasting # YTP - SMG4's Videos Does'nt Want To Startup Error 53 (40 Subs) # Retarded Dreamcasting: The PC Patrol # YTP - The Last Sum of SMG4s Videos # SADX Parody - Starbomb Sonics Best Pal # SADX Tails Adventures Short - Oh Don't Do It # Retared Dreamcasting: The McFreedbear's Diner # S̶A̶D̶X̶: ἔᾗᾄṩᾗ! II (疯) Travelers Tales (50-60 Sub Special) Extras # YTP - Footershy Don't Like the Night Upcoming Videos # SADX: Sonic Swag Basketball 3 on 3 (?) #SADX: enasni 3 (about 4 months after enasni 2) # Shadow Adventure Episode 3 (October 31st) Category:Sonic Adventure DX Blooper Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Shadows Adventure! Category:Sparta Remix Category:Super Sonic 64 Bloopers